the_moon_guardianfandomcom-20200214-history
Donolenolad Brewfist
'Donolenolad Brewfist '(a.k.a. Nolen) is a seasoned paladin serving as Warbrand for the Dwarven Vanguard of Ironforge. He calls the Golden Keg home, though his family hails from Coldridge Valley. =Description= ---- Nolen is stout, even for a dwarf. He's a little shorter than his peers, a fact which has generated rumors that there is gnomish blood in his lineage. He proudly sports a bald head and long gray beard, and his brown eyes are ever twinkling with good humor. He is quick to laugh, quick to tell a joke, and quick to stand in the gap against any evil. Armor When walking around Stormwind, he is typically in a loose-fitting shirt and comfortable pants. He believes it most important to relax and enjoy the finer things the city has to offer than to be prepared for a scrap at any point. "B'sides," he has said, "it's no' like I cannae change intae m' armor in a blink, regardless." He is rarely in the same armor twice, when he is in kit. "M' ceremonial pieces are a'hangin' at home. I wear what works." Arms Nolen's preferred weapon is the mace; particularly one that imbues increased magical ability. "I like t' have a weapon with a bit o' heaft, aye? An' what better weapon than a mace fer that. 'Tis handy tha' it gives such a punch t' me spells!" =History= ---- (Describe your character's history briefly or give an introduction here.) Youth Nolen hails from a long line of brewers situated in the peaceful vale of Coldridge Valley. His father, Dyralabad, crfted the legendary Coldridge Powerstout, the Blunderbuss Porter, and the King Under the Mountain lager. His mother, Merriagold (neé Stouthammer), was well respected for her level-headed approach to community problems coupled with a ruthless disposition once a resolution was determined. When Nolen was fifteen, he felt the Light call to him; to challenge him to leave the comforts of Coldridge and defy the evils of Azeroth seeking to destroy all that was good with the land. He spent several years under the tutelage of a little-known dwarven paladin who called himself "Farnor". Farnor had a flair for dramatics and had a rocky relationship with the local representatives of the Church of the Holy Light. Unsurprisingly, Nolen is less comfortable in a church than he is in a pub. Joining the Vanguard Nolen spent most of his formative seasons unaffiliated with any organization. His training with Farnor instilled a deep desire for independence, and though he would come to understand the importance of community, his early years were full of misadventures directly resultant of that desire for independence. Though he considered himself a champion for justice defending those who could not defend themselves, he knew his effectiveness was diminished so long as he was acting on his own. Nolen was casually strolling through the Cathedral Square one afternoon when he was hailed by Liosa Stormfist of the Vanguard. Brief introductions were made, the requisite interview was held, and Nolen found his Shield Brothers and Shield Sisters. Champion of the House of Ironwright The Brewfist family belongs to Clan Ironwright, which has long enjoyed piece and relative prosperity nestled in the hills above Coldridge Valley. The Clan doesn't boast many adventurers, though they will always come to the aid and defense of the Valley, Dun Morogh, and Khaz Modan. Whenever a member of the Clan chooses a life of adventure, they are given the honorific of "Defender" until such time as they prove themselves accomplished through deed. At that time, they earn the honorific of "Champion". When an adventurer achieves supreme renown, she earns the honorific of "Peerless Champion". Nolen earned the honorific of "Champion" when the account of his ill-advised skirmish in Deepholm reached the ears of the Clan leader. On that day, Nolen was assisting the Earthen Ring in the defense of the World Pillar from the attack of Servants of Therazane (among others). He was given tools to bring the stone giants down upon their backs, but hastily set off to assist before understanding the role the tools played. Through his healing spells, his solid armor, and his relentlessness, he felled three Servants before understanding how the tools were meant to aid him. Though his haste was not admirable, it was his treble-victory against impossibly long odds that caught the ear of the Clan leader, and earned him the title of Champion. =Personality= ---- Nolen is a pure delight, if mirth and drink delight you. He is quick to laugh, quick to share a story, and quick to pour a pint of his latest creation. He is slow to raise his mace, but when he does, he is quick to end it. If any cry for mercy, he gives it. If any ask for assistance, he offers it. He defines his life on what he can do for others, and he prides himself on selflessness. Beliefs Nolen believes there is a Light that can positively affect the world around him, though he doesn't particularly care for the arbitrary rules that seem to clad the Light when others speak of it. Quirks (Does your character have any unusual or notable about how they conduct themselves?) Relationships (If your character has loyal friends or has had romantic relationships, you could describe them here.) Category:Characters Category:The Dwarven Vanguard Category:Dwarf